lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Aubern
' House Aubern' is a nearly destroyed Goth House located in the Kingdom of Lucerne village of Scaergin for generations just west of Tree Hill. House Aubern was the banner house of House Davion but due to their losses they are now the knightly house of House Faraday of whom was the only one willing to accept Mellia Aubern as the new leader of the house. House Aubern now holds its seat within Castle Faraday where alongside this it controls farmlands east of Castle Faraday, but this changed when they returned to Scaergin and made their old seat there new seat once again. House Aubern was started during the reign of James Lovie when during the Fall of Targaryan there was an explosion of houses coming to the forefront that werent given a chance under the Targaryans. Victor Aubern was the leader of the house at the time and he ruled the small village west of the town during the days before the Fall of Tree Hill. Before the Fall of Tree Hill House Aubern was the banner house of House Davion but the Patriarch, along with all of his male heirs died during the fighting leaving Mellia Aubern as the sole remaining member of House Aubern. Since they were located a mile from the town they were not directly involved in the fighting and it was in fact bandits that proceeded to destroy them as they attempted to fortify their position. This betrayal would last for years as each member of her family and the villagers was slowly murdered until only Mellia, and her friend Jalin were still alive. As the forces of William Lovie neared the city, she found herself and Jalin fighting for their lives as the bandits discovered their hiding spot and nearly killed them before the timely arrival of House Steinmare, and House Greymane. Saved from certain death Jalin and Mellia decided together that they would keep their houses and families memories alive by becoming the leaders of their houses, and where Instead of giving up the house and basically turning it into an extinct house the sole remaining surivior in Mellia decided to honor her father's wishes and she basically attempted to rebuild her house alongside her friend using the support of House Faraday, and her silent lover in the bastard Robin Cross. Robin Cross would lead the forces of House Aubern into the Invasion of Westbridge where his loyalty to the crown in the Battle would lead to his knighting and a large reward of gold given to House Aubern which would allow them to continue to grow. Robin Cross and Melia Aubern would marry following her becoming pregnant and thus making him a bastard member of House Aubern and a child incoming to continue the Aubern line. Using their incomes from the Invasion of Westbridge they would sell there farms in the Faraday lands and return to Scaergin where they would rebuild their village and holdfast and begin constructing new farms to rebuild the Aubern lands. History Early History House Aubern was started during the reign of James Lovie when during the Fall of Targaryan there was an explosion of houses coming to the forefront that werent given a chance under the Targaryans. Victor Aubern was the leader of the house at the time and he ruled the small village west of the town during the days before the Fall of Tree Hill. Fall of Scaergin See Also : Scaergin Since they were located a mile from the town they were not directly involved in the fighting and it was in fact bandits that proceeded to destroy them as they attempted to fortify their position. This betrayal would last for years as each member of her family and the villagers was slowly murdered until only Mellia, and her friend Jalin were still alive. Saved As the forces of William Lovie neared the city, she found herself and Jalin fighting for their lives as the bandits discovered their hiding spot and nearly killed them before the timely arrival of House Steinmare, and House Greymane. Failed Plot : '' "I had a newfound belief in the world, and when he betrayed me that was why I was so hurt. Don't you understand William that I would have obeyed you if you hadn't turned your back to me. Execute me, but know that your the one who is guilty."'' : -Charles Faraday Charles despite this new found loyalty found himself discusted by the fact that Draco Highmore remained at such high levels of the goverment and lobbied with William for his trial for the death of Joey when finally he was commanded to think no more of this. Believing this a betrayal by William he would curse his name and promise to end the life of the entire Highmore family. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. : '' "I had to do what was right, even if that meant betraying my Lord."'' : -Mellia Aubern As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediatly afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. While they were in prison Desmond Faraday of whom had escaped the capture of the rest of his family would sneak inside the home of the Highmores and attempt to kill Freddie. As he prepared to kill him he was startled from behind by Emma Bell of whom struck him with a plate and allowing Freddie to get his sword. The two would fight breifly with Freddie overpowering him quite easily. Preparing to call the gaurds to take Desmond alive he was shocked when Desmond got up and lunged at Emma taking her into his hands and threatening to break her neck. Fighting Desmond off her Desmond fell to the ground and Freddie would slash hima cross the neck with his sword thus ending the sad life of Desmond Faraday. : '' "Charles could have stopped his son but instead he pushed him forward. He deserved to die, and I didn't want to live without Desmond."'' : -Penelope Faraday Learning of the death of Desmond Penelope was devestated and knew that when William arrived she wanted to die. When he returned they admitted their guilt and Penelope was shocked when it appeared that instead of death William had been convinsed to exile them from Lucerne. Realizing that Charles living was more then she could accept and not wanting to live alone without Desmond Penelope said that they would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The two would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. Noteable Members Family Members * † Tucker Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin ** † Valia Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin ***Melina Aubern (Melina Steinmare) ****Fenrick Steinmare *****Dylan Steinmare *****Martin Steinmare *** † Brandon Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin **** † Lolia Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin ***** † Dren Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin *****Mellia Aubern ******Robin Cross *******Brandon Aubern II. *******Freya Aubern ***** † Liyla Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin *** † Whella Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin **** † Sandor Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin ***** † Tucker Aubern II.. Died during the Fall of Scaergin ***** † Joelle Aubern. Died during the Fall of Scaergin Other Noteables *Jalin Britebart Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Knightly House of House Faraday Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Scaergin